


Ships in the Night

by Jackwinds



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Minho-Freeform, Protective Minho, Relationship(s), True Love, free-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwinds/pseuds/Jackwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one shot, third post. Simple, Minho/Newt. Newt wakes to a worried Minho and calms the usually composed runner. I haven't written here for such a long time, I miss it-- And it may be 1AM on a school night when I haven't even begun my English assignment, but that doesn't bother me. Anyways, thanks for the read- and please leave a review, comment, or a critique. As always, I can use all your help!</p>
<p>Thanks, xx Jacklyn Winds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships in the Night

The unforgiving glare of the glade’s early morning sunlight shafted in across the former runner’s blonde hair. The shadow that fell across his soft features might have looked threatening for a moment, but there was nothing threatening about the other boy’s expression as he studied his friend’s sleeping form. His eyes were throughly black without enough light to reflect off of them. In the afternoons, the south-pacific, black haired leader’s eyes turned an almost russet brown from the midday sun. Of course, no one but the soft-spoken, thoughtful, British-descended gladder noticed these subtleties. The truth was Newt seemed to notice everything about Minho.   
What Minho hated was that somehow he hadn’t noticed the sadness in Newt before. He hadn’t noticed how badly Newt was suffering in the maze. He would never forgive himself for that. He couldn’t, he almost lost Newt because of it.   
Minho sighed inwardly, as he brushed a strand of Newt’s hair from his forehead. At the familiar touch, Newt’s eyes fluttered open. Minho’s hands instantly moved into his pockets as he shifted his weight slightly. 

It wasn’t as though he was uncomfortable, he wasn’t more comfortable with anyone. Newt was his closest friend. They began as runners, mapping the maze with the others. But something was different between them. Everyone in the glade had to cooperate, that was just how things worked. But Minho and Newt didn’t just cooperate. They were somehow always beside each other. Without even planning it they would end up in the same sections of the maze and run the days through, side by side. Newt would even go overtime with Minho, staying late in the maze with the keeper. They trusted each other, knowing they could both make it back together before the maze sealed them in.   
“Minho.” Newt’s whisper stirred the runner out of his thoughts. He made his eyes meet the sweetly heavy-lidded eyes of his friend.   
“Hey there sleepyhead.” Minho ruffled Newt’s hair, making the already perfect quiff look even more perfect. It was one of many things Newt possessed that made Minho exceptionally fond of him.   
Newt scoffed quietly, and batted Minho’s hand away. He gazed up at the tall runner from his hammock. The glade around them was silent except for their whispers, they used to joke about how great the silence was sometimes. That reminded Minho, Newt used to be awake and ready to run with him. Into the maze… before. But all that had changed.   
“You’re leaving?”   
Minho cast his eyes to the floor, his lashes casting shadows across his cheeks. “Yeah, you know I have to.”   
Newt stood in front of the slightly downcast leader. His hand slowly slipped into Minho’s pocket and his delicate fingers wrapped around Minho’s strong, sturdy palms. He drew Minho’s hand out and into his, and pulled him out towards the wall. Newt’s hands were warm around Minho’s and for once, he believed for a solid moment that Newt would be alright. Everyday, every second he ran through the same patterns, relentlessly, tirelessly searching. It was all for Newt. He hadn’t even known it, but as he glanced sideways at the determined gladder, he knew who it was for. He knew that he cared for Newt more than anything in the whole world. Newt was his world. And he refused to ever come so close to losing him again.  
“... I know- I know you have to leave me here. And I know you don’t want to.”  
“-I don’t. I never want to leave you.” Minho interrupted.   
Newt just smiled. “Come back safe okay? Promise.”   
Minho frowned, but Newt’s grin was beginning to get irresistable. The corners of his lips reluctantly moved upwards and Newt smiled wider like he’d won some grand victory over Minho’s stubbornness.   
“I promise. I will always come back for you. As long as you promise to be waiting here for me?”   
Newt’s expression turned questioning for a second, as if wondering where else he would be. Then, he saw the worry and fear in Minho’s gaze and his eyes betrayed a hint of tears. Newt jumped into Minho’s arms like he always would when Minho got back in the evenings. They stayed like that, just them, hand in hand standing before their prison guard.   
The maze opened.   
Minho’s black boots hit the familiar pavement. The pace setting in, he began his first trace of the inner section. Over his shoulder, the silhouette of a tall boy was fading in the distance that he put between them, but he knew from this day on, they would no longer be like their old selves. No longer ships in the night, they had found their lighthouse. It was each other.


End file.
